This project is very similar to the previous one in that we are trying to calculate relative binding energies of different peptides to a single protein whose structure is known. Our goal in this project is to elucidate the principles of specific peptide recognition, a problem of far-reaching implications in biology. We are trying now to identify those interactions that give rise to specificity by calculating the contributions of individual amino acids to the binding energy.